disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Framed Vampirina? (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, [[Who Framed Vampirina?|'Who Framed Vampirina?']]. Transcript #1 Vampirina (narrating): '''Who Framed Vampirina? (In Transylvania, at the camp of the Demonic Army...) '''Thantos (growls in anger): I can't believe those superhero kids just ruined my plan! (in a soft tone) I wonder... who are those kids who have superpowers? No matter, I'll still have to deal with these Hauntleys. Versago (appears from outside the tent): Um... Sir, what are you doing? Thantos: '''Trying to think of a new plan on those kids who have superpowers and that vampire girl, Versago. '''Versago: '''Hmm... I guess my lord is disappointed because our recent plan was ruined. I also better think of a new plan for my lord and deal with those plan foilers. (Meanwhile, in Pennsylvania outside the Hauntleys' Scare B&B, Dylan and his father have arrived as Sheldon knocks on the door.) '''Boris (opens the door and is surprised): Huh? Humans? I mean, um...hey? (nervously smiles) Sheldon: '''Hello, sir, we here would like to stay in your Scare B&B for two days. '''Boris: '''Uh, yes! Please come in! Transcript #2 (At the living room in Scare B&B, where the Vampirina's friends and her parents are watching the TV, but Poppy and Bridget were still mad at Vampirina, still unaware that it was Versago's disguise.) '''Poppy: '''I can't believe this! Why would Vee cause trouble like this? She was sweet and nice and even never acted like this before. I wonder why. '''Bridget: '''I can't believe Vee destroyed my project. '''News Caster (on TV): '''We have important breaking news! There's one girl who was causing trouble in the city and so many people were complaining about this kid. '''Girl: '''I don't understand this! I know that girl. Her name's Vampirina Hauntley. She's my new classmate. I don't know why she would cause trouble like this! '''News Caster (on TV): '''The police have began to chase and arrest this girl and will be taken detention center. '''Oxana (gasps): What!? My daughter did this!?! Boris: '''But, our daughter would do that before. '''Poppy: '''I think we have stop her, Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley. (Boris and Oxana nod in a sad look, and someone rings the bell as Vampirina's parents approach the door and three policemen appear.) '''Policeman: '''Excuse me, are you the Hauntleys? '''Oxana: '''Uh, yes. What seems to be the problem? '''Policeman: '''Mrs. Hauntley, we believe that Vampirina Hauntley is your daughter. I'm sorry to say this, but your daughter will be taken to the detention center for the trouble she caused. Transcript #3 (When Vampirina accidentally hits the trash cans, they turn around and see her.) '''Poppy: '''Vee!? Hey! '''Vampirina (gasps): Oh no! I gotta get out of here! Oxana: '''Batkins! Please stop my dear! '''Vampirina (in a soft tone): '''I'm sorry, Mama, but you're just gonna let the police catch me for the crime I didn't commit! '''Policeman: '''Hey, kid! This is police! Stop! (While they try to run away and lose their sight on her, Bridget suddenly catches up and tries to restrain her.) '''Vampirina: '''No! Bridget, please let go! '''Bridget: '''I'm sorry, Vee! But this is for your own good! (Before the police, her parents, and her friends can catch up to her, Vampirina manages to struggle free by pushing Bridget backwards off her.) '''Vampirina: '''I-I'm sorry! Transcript #4 (Vampirina hides in the back alley with Armadylan as they evade everyone chasing her.) '''Vampirina (sniffs and cries): I can't believe this! Why is everyone after me like this? Armadylan: '''Vee, are you crying? '''Vampirina: '''Yes. It's...just that... My friends and my family are also mad at me, and yet I didn't even do anything wrong. They never scolded me before. '''Armadylan: '''Vee, I know what just happened. I just saw a demon and he has a shapeshifting potion. He must have planned to trick everyone with your identity. '''Vampirina: '''Wait, what? Who was he? Why is that demon would plan like this to me!? '''Armadylan: '''I don't know who he is, but don't worry, Vee, we'll deal with that trickster and find out why. But right now, you can't let any of your friends, your family or the others see you yet. Since they got tricked by that shapeshifting spell by that demon. If they see you, they will catch you, Vee. '''Vampirina: '''I guess so... Thanks, Armadylan! I really need your help. (hugs Armadylan for a moment) '''Armadylan: '''Now, come on! We need to find that monster who just tricked everyone with your identity. (holds Vampirina’s hand and stands her up) Transcript #5 '''Armadylan: '''Wait! You disguised yourself as her just to get locked up by the cops and make her friends and her family hate her?! '''Versago: '''Oh, you silly armadillo kid... Of course I did. (laughs evilly) '''Vampirina (storms up to Versago): All this time, it's been you!? You were trying to ruin my life and get me imprisoned?! How could you do this to me, Versago? Armadylan: '''Vee, please! Just calm down! '''Vampirina: '''I'm sorry, Armadylan. I was just mad because of what he just did. '''Armadylan: '''It's okay, Vee. Alright, Versago, why did you plan of stealing her identity? '''Versago: '''Oh, what a simple question... I planned this for my lord Thantos, boy. '''Vampirina: '''You work for Thantos?! That’s that same demon who tried to take over our Scare B&B! '''Versago: '''Exactly, Dracula’s girl, but not just you and your family's Scare B&B, we're also gonna take over Pennsylvania! (evilly laughs) Transcript #6 (After Versago is defeated by Armadylan and retreats, Poppy, Bridget, Demi, Gregoria, Oxana, and Boris approach Vampirina with sad look.) '''Poppy: '''Vee? '''Vampirina (glares at them, crosses her arms and turns away from her friends and her family, then in a sad look): Oh, what are you guys doing here? '''Poppy: '''Vee... I... I... (sadly sighs) We're really so sorry for yelling and scolding at you, and we're also sorry for accusing you. We should've known that we were tricked by a villain. (feeling guilty) '''Vampirina: '''I... It's okay, guys. I forgive you all. (looks back to her friends and her family) (Vampirina's friends become happy and they smile at her.) '''Bridget: '''Thanks, Vee. You know I really like your armadillo friend. '''Vampirina: '''Who? Oh, wait. You mean Armadylan? '''Bridget: '''Yeah! He's really awesome and... I kinda... like him. '''Oxana: '''And Batkins, we promise to we won't ever jump to conclusions. '''Vampirina: '''Thanks, Mama, I appreciate it. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Vampirina